Etherious Erza Dragneel
by The Red Abyss
Summary: What if Natsu took place of Zeref and Erza took place of Natsu but they are lovers instead of siblings. The story starts from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Well I wanted to release this a long time ago but some problems occurred and I couldn't release it. And I won't say this chapter satisfies me but I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Warning: Grammar Issues.**

 **Thanks to Akuhei Hotaru for helping me with some facts of Fairy Tail.**

Natsu Dragneel, a normal child with salmon hairs used to live with his parents. He was ten years old living peacefully with his family. They used to live in a house at the edge of a village called as Alvaria. The house wasn't that big but enough for three person family.

Natsu was a cheerful person. He was always cheerful and used to make everyone happy by his funny actions and jokes. He was physically strong for ten years old and he was good in acrobatics and some moves which seemed flashy to the boys of his age. He didn't wanted to learn all that but his father had taught him forcibly telling him that if by chance he is alone or he is with his mother and some bad person tries to attack them he could save his and his mother's life and when it was the matter of his mother's life he agreed immediately. He liked to play with other kids very much but there was bunches of bullies in the village who always tried to make fun of Natsu's hairs and sometimes even involved in some quarrels so his mom always tried to limit his outgoing and whenever he went out she always warned him to stay away from the bullies. But one day he met a beautiful girl because of those bullies.

One day he was going to his father's working place. His mom had sent him there because his father had forgotten his lunch. Natsu was going his way merrily when suddenly a bunch of four bullies called him.

''Hey, look pinky is going somewhere'' first bully said.

Natsu ignored him. He was very calm minded boy. So he didn't give much attention to these kinds of comments.

''What, did your mother glued your tongue or you pissed your pants hearing us in fear'' 2nd bully said. Natsu stopped when they said 'mother'. But after some seconds he started to move again.

Third bully got angry upon Natsu's avoiding. He came from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. Natsu stopped and turned around.

''What do you want'' Natsu said annoyingly.

The fourth bully came forward and grabbed the lunchbox and said ''we want this'' and tried to yank the lunch box from Natsu's hands but he underestimated Natsu's strength and just from a little push the fourth bully fell backwards on his butt.

''You bastard...how dare you'' third bully growled and threw a punch to Natsu.

Natsu's mom had always said to Natsu that never hit first because if the matter goes up you can always say that 'I am not the one who hit first'. So Natsu just stood there closing his eyes and waiting for the punch to hit his face.

He waited...waited...and waited but nothing happened and when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and met with the most beautiful sight ever.

Red... no, it wasn't blood, they were Beautiful, exquisite and lustrous dark Red hairs were flapping with the owner's movements in front of him.

He forgot everything around him in a trance state, gazing fixedly on the sight.

After a minute the person turned to him and as she turned, Natsu's face flushed. She flipped her hair back. Natsu was still gawking at her unblinking. She came near him and waved her hand in front of him. Natsu came out of his trance and blinked and unconsciously he blurted out ''Beautiful''.

''What'' the girl said confused.

''Your hair and you …are the most beautiful thing in this whole village'' Natsu blurted out and immediately put his free hand on his mouth which made the girl blush.

She was so beautiful that his eyes didn't leave her face for even a second. ''Th-Thanks...but if I wouldn't have saved you earlier you would be lying here bruised'' the girl said.

''Huh'' he just voiced smiling. ''Are you listening what I am saying'' the girl said louder. ''Yeah'' he replied. He had already forgotten about the bullies.

Frustrating from his actions she said ''I am going'' and started to move away.

Natsu came out of his stupor and yelled ''H...hey''.

She turned ''What, my hearing is good'' she said annoyingly.

''S-sorry'' Natsu said.

''She looked at him and he looked at her and after a minute he didn't say anything she hit him in the head.

''Oww... what was that for'' Natsu asked groaning.

''First you stops me and then don't say anything and keep staring like an idiot''.

''W...well you are so beautiful that my mind is all messed up looking at you'' Natsu again blurted out. It seemed that his mind and tongue wasn't in sync.

The girl became red hearing him but after a minute she composed herself, ''Why did you stop me'' she asked.

''Umm...well first Thanks for saving me'' Natsu said, his face was as same as his hair.

''Its okay, don't worry about it, just be careful next time. I won't be there to save you every time'' the girl said admonishing him.

''Umm...well in the appreciation, if you don't mind and if you have time then I would like to offer you dinner'' Natsu asked again the words just came out from his mouth automatically.

The girl stared at Natsu for a minute until he started to fidget and when he was about to say something she said ''We have just met and you are already asking me on a date'' she narrowed her eyes making him nervous more.

''I know boys like you. First they ask girl for dinner and in the cover of dinner take the girl to secluded places and try to do all nasty things to girl'' the girl said and looked away.

Sadness was evident in her eyes but only in her eyes not on her face. She was trying to hide it but couldn't from him.

Suddenly his composure was serious. Natsu narrowed his eyes. Anger visible in his eyes but he controlled himself.

''It has...happened with you before, right'' He asked waiting for dreaded answer.

She didn't say anything then Natsu pleaded ''Please tell me'' He said with much soft voice.

''Y...yeah'' she answered. His eyes widened and His heart sank in the pits of his stomach. He clenched his fist so tightly that her palms started to bleed.

''Did... did he do anything with you'' He growled, anger was visible on his face and his face was red from anger.

''N...no, I pushed him and ran from there'' she said.

Natsu heaved a sigh of relieve. 'Thank god nothing happened otherwise I would have to murder someone at this age' he thought.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with confusion.

''If you fear that I would do something like that then we can have dinner at my home with my family'' Natsu suggested and this idea didn't look that bad to her, she pondered.

She then smiled ''Okay that's acceptable'' she said smiling.

Natsu also smiled ''Okay in the evening, I will meet you here at 6 PM'' Natsu said completely in bliss.

''Okay I will be here at 6'' she said.

They nodded and as she turned to leave he stopped her again ''Hey you didn't tell me your name'' he said.

She turned and smiled ''it's Erza'' she replied.

''Hmm...It's beautiful like you but only Erza, no last name'' Natsu asked wondering.

Her smiled lessened and the happy look turned to sad, ''I don't have any last Name''.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, ''What do you mean'' Natsu asked.

She fidgeted a little and turned her head to the side, ''I am an orphan. From the day I remember I am living on streets, no family'' she said sadly.

Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't expect it. He thought she was beautiful so she might have belonged to a affluent family. Now he felt sad ''I am sorry'' he said.

Erza smiled. ''It's okay...I am going. I will be here at six'' she said and went wherever she lived.

Natsu also went home. There were some things he needed to do.

Natsu entered home, ''I'm home''. He made his presence known.

His mother looked at him, ''Oh, welcome ho-'' she stopped half sentence when she saw the lunch box in Natsu's hands just as she had packed it.

''Natsu why did you bring the lunch back'' his mom exclaimed, with an edge clear in her voice.

Hearing her mother's tone Natsu went stiff and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, ''M...mom I have a valid reason for it'' Natsu said nervously.

His mom sported a devilish look, ''Oh then tell me the reason'' she said and immediately Natsu became serious and seeing him she too became serious. He put the lunch aside and sat on the chair, his mom sat across from him.

''When I was on my way, some bullies made me stop...'' and for next fifteen minutes he told her everything.

His mom was a little sad hearing Erza's condition but she felt happy that finally Natsu would have a friend.

His mom smirked, ''So you like this Erza girl huh'' she said with a teasing glint.

''Umm...Y...Yes'' he answered then looked at his mother.

''I like her mom and I can't see her living on streets, so mom I...I want you and dad to allow her to live with us'' Natsu said bowing to his mother.

His mother raised an eyebrow, ''And why do you need to bow before me for that'' she said and Natsu stood straight smiling and then his mother stood up and hugged him, ''Natsu you don't need to do that before me again for anything'' she said caressing his hairs.

Natsu broke the hug and smiled then again he became serious, ''Mom one more thing'' he said looking in her eyes.

''What'' she asked.

''I want to make her a Dragneel'' he said.

Ntasu was waiting at the place where he met Erza. It was already 6 PM and she wasn't there.

After half an hour when she didn't come he sighed 'were all his plans for her about to go in vain' he thought. He didn't know where she lived so he couldn't go to search and it was dusk already.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him and he turned. There stood Erza, her head down, her hair in a ponytail.

He ran to her and hugged her. Erza stiffened.

''Thank god you came. I thought you wouldn't come and I was so worried'' then he noticed her stiffness. He broke the hug holding her shoulders.

''Erza what happened'' Natsu asked seriously.

Erza's head was still down. Natsu placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head.

There was slight wetness in her eyes.

''Erza what is it'' Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.

Erza again turn his head to the side, ''I...I am sorry'' she voiced. Natsu raised an eyebrow, ''what''.

She looked at him this, desperation visible in his eyes, ''I know I will meet your parents there and I ...I don't even have anything clean to wear and I don't want myself and you to embarrass in front of your parents'' she said taking a step back.

Natsu sighed, he didn't know that a simple reason like that could matter someone that much. He took a step forward and covered the one step distance she had made.

''Erza, I am not rich, we are a normal family and we prefer love and kindness above anything. So neither me nor my parents would say anything about what you wear and not. They know what to say and when, we don't care about anything. They would only care about you...I only cares about you'' Erza eyes went wide, ''So don't worry, you are beautiful so it doesn't matter what you wear, you would always be beautiful'' Natsu said and hugged her again. Though she was tall than him so his head was on her shoulder.

Erza was still wide eyes. It was first time someone had said that kind of things to her and showed her that much kindness. Maybe…just maybe her life would be a little better now because she would have a friend now. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes and smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsu.

She had first dismissed the thought to even coming because of the foretold reason. But she didn't know what but something pushed her to go and it was right decision. Had she not come here today she would have lost this precious and first friend.

Natsu then broke the hug and looked at her smiling, ''Let's go'' he said and she nodded.

''So you are our Natsu's cute friend'' Natsu's mom asked. They were sitting around a table on the futon, having the dinner. Her mom had approved Erza as soon as Erza introduced herself and Natsu's mom had told everything to his dad.

''Y...yes'' Erza answered meekly. She didn't know why but rather than nervousness she was feeling different around Natsu's mother. Natsu's mom's cheerful attitude was making her feel like she knew her for a long time.

''Erza'' His mother called.

''Y...yes'' Erza said again, she didn't know why she was stuttering, was it because she was caught off guard by Natsu's mother's soft and loving voice.

''You know, you don't need to be hesitant about anything. Make yourself ...Home'' Natsu's mom said and Erza eyes widened again. 'Home' she thought and just the thought brought the tears to her eyes. She hung her head down. Natsu's mom stood up and went to Erza's side and embraced her. She cooed and said comforting things to her to calm down.

When Erza calmed down, his mom looked in Erza's eyes, ''Erza, Natsu has told me everything and he decided to do something for you'' His mom said.

''Huh'' erza voiced.

''Erza, Natsu and us want you to live with us from now on'' His mom said and Erza's eyes widened hearing her, ''W...what'' Erza asked in disbelief.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, ''Erza you are my precious friend and we have enough space for one more person in this little home and I can't see you living on the streets so please, don't say no, please'' Natsu said pleading her. Erza looked at Natsu, ''Please'' he said again, and then she looked at his mother and smiled and nodded.

She wanted to say no but when she saw the looks of hope on Natsu and his mom's face, the word ''Yes'' came out automatically. She couldn't stop that word and she felt like someone wanted her to live with them. What it was...was it fate.

After diner she was given a room next to Natsu's. She was in her futon with a sheet covering her. It was night time and she was reminiscing on the events of the day. Her room was illuminated by a lamp.

After saying yes Natsu's mom made her call her 'Mom' and Erza was happy. She felt like it was all a dream and she will wake up next moment and everything will disappear. If it was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

''Erza'' she heard Natsu calling her name at the door. ''Yes'' she replied.

''May I come in'' Natsu asked. She sat up and said ''Yes''.

Natsu entered in the room, ''So how did you like the room'' Natsu asked smiling.

She too smiled; ''Until today I lived on the streets and getting my own room so suddenly, I wonder if it's a dream'' She said looking out the window. Stars were twinkling in the sky.

''It's not a dream. Its reality and I will give you every happiness I could. You just have to accept them'' Natsu said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, ''Natsu why are you doing so much for me. I am no one'' Erza said somberly.

Natsu's eyes softened. He went and embraced Erza making her surprise again.

''Erza, if I tell you right now you won't believe me but I will tell you why I am doing this or you will know yourself when the time comes. And don't say that you are no one...'' Natsu said and breaking the hug looked at her face, ''...You are Erza Dragneel from now on'' Natsu finished. This time Erza hugged Natsu surprising him and started crying.

They stayed like that for almost an hour then Natsu broke the silence.

''I think I should go to my room now'' Natsu said but Erza tightened her hold on him.

''Erza…'' Natsu muttered.

''Please, I want you near me when I wakes up in the morning because if not, I would think it was just a dream'' she said and Natsu understood what she meant. He nodded and they lay down on the futon still hugging each other and dozed off.

From that day she became a member of their family.

She also started to help Natsu's mother in her work. And as time passed her life became better than ever. She also started to learn different kind of fighting styles from Natsu's father. Natsu and Erza both started to learn from their father and to practice they spared for hours. She was a smart girl so she caught every move easily and mocked Natsu every time as a teasing. She was happy with her family.

As time went on she also realized the fact that Natsu loved her. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her, she could hear it in his voice when he talked to her, she could see it in his actions and she could feel it in his warmth whenever he hugged her.

She also felt same but she was afraid ...afraid that she might be wrong so she never mentioned it to him.

One day Natsu went out and didn't return for whole day and his mom and Erza got worried. His mom asked Erza to go and look for him and as she opened the door he was standing there.

''Are you going out'' He asked.

''I was going to look for you'' she said then yelped when Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her out side.

''Come with me, I want to show you something'' He said and she nodded.

He took her to a cliff and from there; they could see the fields and grasses spreading all over the earth. Then Erza noticed something and her eyes widened.

In the Grassy fields there were rose plants and they were placed in a fashion that they formed some words and Erza was speechless reading those words, ''I love you, Erza Dragneel".

Her eyes welled up and her breath stopped for a second. She looked at Natsu with watery eyes, ''You…You were doing this all day'' She asked in a croaked voice.

''Well I wanted heavens to tell you but this was the only thing I could do in a day'' he said and taking her hands in his.

''Erza, I love you from the moment I saw you first. I love you more than anything in this world. Of course I love my parents but that's different. And I promise you I will love you forever. I will never let you cry. I will never make you sad; I will fulfill your every wish if I can. I -'' he stopped when Erza flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, ''I love you too. I was waiting you to say this for a long time'' she said while crying happy tears in his chest.

They sat down still hugging each other looking at the scenery of nature. They looked at each other smiling. Natsu wiped her tears and slowly there face leaned closer and moments later their lips touched for their first kiss which told them each other's feeling. They could feel each other's emotions from the kiss.

After one minute they broke the kiss, they looked at each, ''Let's go home'' Natsu said. Erza smiled, ''Yeah, let's go home'' she said and another tears slid down her cheek.

After three months if anyone would see them they would be able to tell just from a look that how much deeply they loved each other.

Somewhere in another dimension lived ...Dragons. The dimension was called Dragon pool.

There were two groups of dragons, the red fire and the black fire. The red fire group was being led by the fire dragon Igneel and second group the black fire was being led by the death dragon Acnologia. Though Igneel was weak than Acnologia, Igneel always stopped Acnologia from many misdeeds.

Currently they were facing in a meeting. Acnologia was present with his minions and Igneel with his own followers. Totally there were thousands of dragons of different kind of magical powers.

Acnologia hated humans from his body's every scale and he always wanted to crush them like ants but Igneel stopped him every time. Igneel was like him before but with time he changed but Acnologia remained same.

Igneel still didn't like humans that much but he didn't hate them too. He wanted to live peacefully without any war. Whereas Acnologia had exact opposite thoughts, He felt it entertaining to kill those pathetic human insects. He hated them. He always wanted to eat and kill them.

Currently they were discussing about this matter of humans because the wind dragon Grandeenay had made a prophecy about Acnologia and the prophecy had shook him to his core.

Grandeenay had predicted that a woman with scarlet hair like blood and a man with salmon hair would be the cause of Acnologia's death. She hadn't told about the exact time since she didn't know the time herself. She had said that it could happen in one year, ten years, hundred years or thousand years but it would happen.

This prophecy had just increased Acnologia's hate towards human to the worst levels and he had sworn that he would annihilate every single human. This announcement was the reason of the meeting.

''Igneel don't you even dare to think to come in my way this time. I will kill you too if you try to stop me'' Acnologia roared.

''Acnologia, I won't stop you but because of two human, you don't need to kill any other human. Just find who they are and kill them'' Igneel suggested but Acnologia ignored his suggestion.

''Humph like I will do as you are saying. You can't stop me from killing humans'' Acnologia said and his followers also roared in his support.

Igneel narrowed his eyes, ''Acnologia I know you are strong than me but don't forget I am strong too. Even if I can't kill you, I can incapacitate you with my death and it would give those two humans enough time to become able to kill you'' Igneel roared.

Acnologia roared again in disapproval but he complied, "Alright, I will kill only those two humans'' Acnologia said but smirked sinisterly.

And the meeting was dismissed.

Though Igneel let it go at the moment but he knew that Acnologia will ignore his warning and go on his killing spree. He decided to confront him privately next morning.

Next morning Igneel visited Grandeenay, ''Do you know where Acnologia is'' he asked, he needed to confront him and after searching in whole dragon pool he came to Grandeenay.

''He said he is going to search for those two humans in human world'' Grandeenay told him and Igneel narrowed his eyes, ''I just hope he won't do anything stupid'' Igneel said and he too decided to go to human world.

Acnologia had come to human world two hours ago with half of his minions and they were around 500. He was searching for those two human for an hour and he was totally annoyed and frustrated and angry. And in anger he and his minions to kill and destroy countries and humans.

He gritted his teeth, ''Kill everyone. I don't care anymore and if you find those two, bring them here to me'' he said and the dragons started to attack on the human world more fiercely.

Several countries were annihilated from the earth and just black ashes left behind and collapsed buildings and burned bodies of man, women and children. Fire was everywhere with no way out.

A war between humans and dragons had started and from the looks of it dragon was victor of it. It was obvious that dragons were dominating the war by a great margin and Humans were just getting killed against their opponent's unimaginable and tremendous power.

Dragons were destroying countries like they were just castles of sand on a beach.

Two dragons, which were like second in command to Acnologia were doing the most destruction and were stronger than other dragons.

One was a blue dragon named Aqua, spewing torrents of hot and cold water from his mouth and bringing Tsunamis. Second was lightening dragon named as Druver. He was turning everything into ashes. Not even leaving the bodies or debris.

Both of these dragons were destroying the world from two ends of the world. Wherever they went, the greenery, forests and mountains were turned into desserts and oceans and black lands.

The cries of humans were music to their ears. They were having fun. Druver came across a village. He was thousands meter high in the sky so no one saw him.

Druver opened his jaw and rained purple lightening on the village, decimating it completely. Some seconds later he came down and watched humans lying in their own pools of blood. Their limbs and guts were everywhere.

Grinning in satisfaction, he was ready to move ahead but as he leapt up he caught the sight of pink and red. He felt like he completed the mission. He roared to the heavens in joy. He went closer to the two and lifted them up using his claws.

He noticed that the girl was almost dead, hanging on her last breaths. He felt happy that he was the one who find them. The joy to do something for their master was unimaginable for him. He flew to Acnologia and several minutes later he reached there and presented the bodies of their targets to Acnologia.

Acnologia came near the two bodies and analyzed them with his eyes, ''The redhead seems dead but the pink head is unconscious'' Druver said and Acnologia nodded.

''Great job Druver'' Acnologia praised him.

''I am happy to serve my master'' Druver said bowing his head.

Acnologia waited for the boy to wake up and after some minutes when he did wake up, Acnologia lifted him by his shirt on the sharp point of his claw.

The pink head Natsu opened his eyes and just as he opened them, they widened when they fell upon the mountain like creature in front of him. His body went numb and his blood ran cold. Unconsciously the 'mom' escaped his mouth and he came out of his stupor.

'Where is everyone mom, dad and Erza' he thought ignoring the giant creature in front of him. Then he remembered that his house was collapsed and they were all stuck under the rubble. He had seen his parents, lying under the rubble, blood had soaked their cloths and they weren't moving at all.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and when his sight fell on Erza's unmoving figure, tears started to pour out of his eyes and he started to cry loudly,

His cries were making it fun for Acnologia and he was enjoying it to its full extent.

Acnologia roared to the sky in glee, ''Now no one will be able to stand against me. I have ended the nuisance who could be danger for me'' Acnologia said and laughed hard.

Natsu heard him, those were dragons, he knew but their existence was a fantasy for him and those monsters killed everyone, everyone he loved. His mom, his dad and... Erza, He closed his eyes.

Why was he left alive then? There was no one to live for. His life lost its light, his family. Now there was no point in living. He wanted to die and rejoin his family in heavens or hell wherever they were, he didn't know and didn't care.

His bangs foreshadowed his eyes, ''Kill me'' he muttered under her breath but the dragons couldn't hear him and continued to laugh.

''KILL ME YOU MONSTERS'' he shouted at his lungs as loud as he could.

Dragons and Acnologia stopped laughing, ''What are you saying you trash. You want to die. Why do you want to die'' Acnologia said in bewilderment that the trash was asking to kill him.

Natsu glanced towards the dead body of Erza, ''There's nothing to live for. You killed each of my loved one'' Natsu said looking at Erza's dead body.

Acnologia wasn't only powerful but a smart dragon too but He wondered why he wanted to die after his loved one died. Then it hit him, he couldn't live without his loved ones. If he lived he will live his whole life in pain and that's what he wanted to do, to inflict pain.

He again laughed hard for a minute then stopped laughing and looked at Natsu's pathetic form hanging on his claw, ''I won't kill you. I will let you live your whole life in pain and anguish'' Acnologia said with a sinister glee and throw him on the ground. Natsu stood up on wobbling legs and trembling body. His bangs foreshadowing his eyes, ''What's your name'' Natsu asked, the fear had left him. Since there was no one to live for he had nothing to feel.

Acnologia raised his eyebrow, ''Why would I tell an insect like you my name'' Acnologia said.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, ''Because if you don't kill me, I will kill you. So before I kill you I want to know your Name'' Natsu hissed through gritting teeth.

Acnologia laughed hard again. ''You...You will kill me, hilarious'' Then he stopped laughing making Natsu angrier, ''Okay…. I will tell you my name and wait for you…. My name is ….Acnologia, the death dragon'' Acnologia said with seriousness in his eyes.

''Acnologia" Natsu muttered and then started to laugh. He laughed for a minuter then stopped altogether and immediately a serious expression formed on his face, "i will kill you'' Natsu declared looking in Acnologia's eyes.

Acnologia sighed in bore, ''Alright I will wait, come soon'' Acnoogia said and smirked. After that Acnologia went back with his dragons.

Natsu then limply went to Erza's dead body and fell onto his knees. He had tears streaming out of his eyes when he gazed at Erza. He cradled her in his arms and hugged her dead body to his chest and in her blood soaked red hairs.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted to die, that's all. The three people were his life and his whole world and now his life had been snatched away from him and his whole world was dead now.

He wanted to scream until his throat would burn. He wanted to curse everyone until he could no longer. He wanted to beat the shit out of everyone until they die. He wanted to kill everyone until he get himself killed.

He stared at the sky with empty eyes. The frustration of not being able to do anything was eating his soul bit by bit. His heart had already died with his family and Erza.

Then something clicked his mind, 'He was weak. He couldn't protect the one he promised to protect'. He felt pathetic and angry at himself.

He looked at Erza's face and planted a soft kiss on her dried lifeless, pink turned to blue, lips. The touch of her lips to his was cold.

He lifted Erza's corpse bridal style and started to walk...aimlessly. What was the destination he didn't know himself.

His figure faded on the horizon and after a while it disappeared in the dark of the night.

 **A/N: So how was it? Read and tell me. Suggestions and helpful criticism are welcome. I hope next chapter would be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail and this is just a work of fiction nothing else.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **400 years later...**

" **Fire dragon : Roar"** a red haired girl roared and a large torrent of flames spewed out from her mouth and obliterated the tree in front of her and what remained was just black charred ground. She squealed in delight and jumped in excitement when she saw the burned tree as a success of her new attack. She looked at the mountainous figure beside her with shining eyes, ''How did I do Igneel'' She shouted.

Igneel smiled, ''You did good ...Erza'' Igneel the fire dragon king said.

''Now you have learned the roar, iron fist, it's time for next new attacks.'' Igneel said and Erza squealed in excitement.

''The next attack would be the fire dragon's claw and with it fire dragon's wing attack'' Igneel said and told Erza how to execute the attacks and Erza immediately got to work.

It had been nine years since Igneel met Erza Dragneel. He waited for it 400 years. He raised her and now it's been around one year since he started training her and so far her progress was incredible and she was progressing at an amazing rate. He had problems in making her body fire acceptable so that it wouldn't burn her.

He trained her physically and magically until she fell down from magic exhaustion. It was all to increase her stamina and magic power, since in a fight, he knew that the first thing happens is either you are tired or out of magic.

So he trained her as hard as he could and he had another reason for doing this and it was Natsu's order to Igneel to train her until he comes around.

So for one more year he trained her as much as he could and teaching her as much new attacks as he could but an unexpected turn of events made him to leave Erza alone in the world. He had just got the news of Acnologia's whereabouts and he was shocked to know that he was in Dragon pool. Erza wasn't ready yet so he did what was needed to be done.

 **One year later...**

Erza woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked around and found that she was alone in the cave. Igneel never went out until she was awake and if he had some business then he would wake her up before going out.

She stood up and started to search for her dad as she called him. She searched in entire cave but found it empty. Then she ran outside and in panic yelled dad, dad again and again but no one answered. After searching and waiting for a whole day she found herself crying in the cave wrapped up in a ragged sheet to cover her body. She cried to sleep in hopes that her dad would be back in the morning.

Next day he didn't return, then next day and then one more day...Erza waited three days but he didn't return he just simply vanished.

The food store in the cave had finished and now the hope of her dad's return had started to diminish. So she stood up and decided to search for her dad out of the area in the forest.

She packed necessity stuff and walked out of the cave in the forest and wandered in the forest for days, hungry, thirsty, fighting the dangerous animals who were hundreds times bigger than her but she didn't stop, no one could stop her. She had only a possession of her dad which he gave her on her birthday, a white scarf.

One night she reached a cliff and what she saw made her eyes widen. There in front of her was a village but it was on fire. Every house was burning like inferno.

She could hear the yells and cries of pain and agony and cries for help from a mile distance. It didn't take much for her sensitive nose to smell the stench of burned flesh from so far and soon her demeanor changed and she gritted her teeth in anger and jumped off the cliff but she forgot that her own body was in no shape to fight. She hadn't eaten for days and her ten years old little body was bruised and had several cut marks on different places as a result of survival in the forest.

She ran towards the village as fast as she can, leaving a trail of dirt and flying branches and dirt in her wake and just after ten minutes she entered the village. She didn't think anything; she didn't see anything and rushed past by several peoples who were wearing black hoods.

She stopped in the middle of the village and the cries of agony and pain of man, women and children were like someone was pouring hot lava in her ears.

Then an idea came to her and a hope to save the peoples arose in her. She opened her mouth wide and one second later all the fire from the village started to move towards her mouth and one minute later she had sucked all the fire that was burning furiously. But she was late; the fire had done its job already.

Unknown to her the peoples she had passed by were looking at her with wide eyes but their leader had a big smirk on his face.

''Catch her at any cost'' he muttered and his followers immediately got to work despite the fact that they were all stunned moments ago.

Erza was panting heavily, ''Thank god I was able to eat all the fire'' she muttered to herself and smiled thinking that she saved the peoples.

She immediately ran inside a house and had to put a hand on her nose to avoid the burned flesh stench entering her nose. She heard the cry of a child and rushed in that direction.

She entered in a room where a small black haired girl was crying in a corner by the table. She immediately ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, ''Hey are you alright'' she asked patting her back but got no response. Then suddenly she heard the footsteps and her eyes widened. Damn, she muttered and started to look around to hide the girl and found a wooden barrel. She lifted the girl and placed her inside it and patted the girl's head, ''Look, don't come out, okay and don't make any noise otherwise they will caught us'' Erza said and the girl nodded in fear with a tear stained face.

Erza put the lid back on the barrel and rushed out but just as she came out she found herself wrapped in chains. Her legs and her body were tied in the chains immediately, it was like the chains were doing the tying up work themselves, floating in the sky and circling around her. She glared on the hooded peoples around her and caught the sight of a hooded man with a cloak with different color and Erza immediately thrashed and struggled to kill the man in front of her. She tried to break free but they were iron chains. She looked at the leader again and gritted her teeth when she saw him smirking. She again tried to break free but her eyes widened when she felt her magic start to drain immediately and seconds later her eyes started to drop in sleepiness, she found herself as if her body was exhausted. She felt like she doesn't have any strength left in her and seconds later she fell unconscious.

The leader walked near her, ''It's First time we have caught something special'' he said and looked up, ''I want her to be locked up securely. She would be sold in millions'' he said and his followers immediately cuffed her hands and legs with magic draining and magic restraining handcuffs.

Several hours later she opened her eyes and looked around and saw that she was in a cage and there were several other children inside the cage.

She ran her eyes over the children, they were all crying and soon their cries reached her heart and her eyes also started to tear up.

She again struggled with her chains desperately to get free from handcuffs but didn't get anywhere.

''They won't break, whatever you do'' one of the man said from outside and Erza stopped, depressed. What kind of mess she was in. She was searching for her father and now she was trapped in a cage and god knows when she would get opportunities to escape. Then she heard the men talking outside, ''Man, though this rosemary village didn't give us any promising children but we caught a strong one who can fill for the others'' one of the man said and other replied in a 'yes, you are right'.

Now she knew the village's name was Rosemary.

One day later they reached at a location which seemed deserted. It took them one day after crossing the sea. They were taken to a field where hundreds of children, men, and women were working and building something.

The children then were led to a camp near the location to a man who was holding a staff and had a face like frog. The leader of the group nodded to the staff holding man and gave him a paper and then nodded. He turned to his men and nodding started to walk away. Then that frog man led all the group of children over to the leader of the people at the location. The leader couldn't be seen but it was the voice which could be recognized by everyone as feminine.

Then the owner of the feminine voice spoke, "Children, you are all here to work for our god Zeref"

All the children were handed their tools to start work immediately and after getting instruction they all started to work with tears in their eyes fears in their hearts.

Erza looked at the shovel in her hands. She couldn't understand what to do but as she looked around she saw everyone digging and moving the dirt and bricks here and there.

She stumbled forward when someone shoved her on her back and since she had her legs and wrists cuffed in magic restrainers, she fell down face first. She immediately flipped on her back and lifting her shovel swung it and hit the man who hit her.

She put her foot on his chest and placed her shovel on his neck, ''I will -'' she was cut off when an alarm rang and suddenly several men circled Erza. She hesitantly removed her leg from his chest and looked around nervously and immediately several staffs with a green orb pointed at her.

''On your knees and head down'' one of them hollered.

Erza unconsciously fall down on her knees but she came back to her senses and refused to bow her head down but several staff heads were forced on her head and pushed her head down.

Erza gritted her teeth in anger but she couldn't do anything since her magic was restrained.

Then they took her and threw her in a cell. She groaned in pain a little and sat up. ''Dogs'' she muttered and heard a cute giggle from her left.

She turned towards the voice and a smile formed automatically on her face when she saw the owner of the voice was a little girl latching on the arm of a boy with black hair.

Erza then looked around and saw that there were several other children too.

She smiled but when she noticed their condition her smile dropped and a sad look appeared on her face.

A little boy with black hair and dark complexion came to her and smiled, ''You don't need to be sad for us. We have already accepted our fate'' he said with slightly broken voice which made Erza sadder. Then all of them came closer to her and introduced themselves.

A boy with blue hair came forward and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, ''Sho is right. You don't have to worry about us but he is wrong about us accepting the situation'' he said and removing his hand from her shoulder stretched it outward for a handshake, ''I am Jellal, Jellal Fernandes'' he said with a smile.

Erza instinctively stretched her hand outward to meet his in a hand shake and when her hand touched Jellal's she felt ...awkward since it was her first time touching a human like that. His hands were warm but not more than her since she was a dragon slayer but she nodded to herself in approval of human touch, ''I...I am Erza, Erza Dragneel'' she said and broke their handshake.

''It's good to meet you Erza that's all I can say since ...you know the situation'' he shrugged.

Erza nodded and added, ''What do you mean by you haven't accepted your situation'' she asked. She wanted to know what hope they had.

''Well we haven't given up yet on our freedom. We are just waiting for the right time to break through'' he said and Erza understood what he meant.

After that they all became closer as best friends. Jellal acted like a leader and everyone respected him and trusted him. Erza wasn't any different. She too was captivated by Jellal's talks of freedom and rebellion and he assured everyone that he would bring everyone freedom. As time passed by Erza and other became depended on him and he became a light of hope to others.

Erza watched everyone almost worshipping Jellal like a god secretly and it also affected her innocent heart and she also started to have some infatuation with him.

Erza took care of everyone like a big sister. She even took their blame on herself sometimes. She loved them dearly.

Erza never got free from her handcuffs even for a second. So she was a normal girl at the moment and with a fragile heart she started to incline more towards Jellal and he too wasn't any different. They even got to the point where they spent their time together than others and whenever one was tired other would took over for her or him.

Erza also met an old man Rob. It didn't take her more than one hour to get acquainted with him. He told her he was a former wizard of the Guild Fairy Tail and he also said her to join Fairy Tail if she ever got out of there. He used to tell his old adventure story and they all were fascinated by them. But Erza couldn't stay with him more when he was taken by some same staff holding people and never returned. She cried again.

And like this four months passed and the time came. They all decided to break through that night but a mistake ruined their plan.

Sho was walking to his assigned location for the digging and in excitement of the coming night he rushed and didn't see a man with staff and bumped in him hard making him fall.

Sho paled and immediately bowed and started to apologized again and again but the man didn't hear anything since his face was red in rage. He stood up and lifting his staff pointed it towards Sho and an electric current surged in Sho's body making him cry in pain.

Jellal watched it but he didn't do anything since he knew a slight mistake can ruin their plan but his eyes widened when he saw Erza running towards the man electrocuting Sho.

''Damn it'' he muttered and before Erza could reach him Jellal hit the man.

And then alarm went on. Two more man came and dragged Jellal to somewhere but it had already started...the rebellion because what Jellal did sent a message to others that Jellal, their leader has started the plan and then all of them started to fight.

Soon explosions could be heard everywhere. Erza looked around but couldn't find Jellal so she too started to fight with their tools.

Suddenly one of the men attacked Erza from behind with the staff but Erza quickly turned around and let the staff hit her handcuffs, breaking them in result and then she felt it in her veins and body, her magic filling every part of her body. She wondered why they didn't break when she tried to break them with a hammer; it may have something to do with that green glowing orb.

She smirked, making the man confused. The man's eyes widened when he realized who she was.

" **Fire Dragon: Roar",** she roared and a torrent of flames incinerated everything in front of her.

Everyone stopped and looked at Erza in awe.

Erza then looked at the flying guards. She smirked again, **"Fire Dragon: Roar"** she again shouted and turned her head in an arc so that the fire could engulf every flying guard.

One minute later when the sky cleared it was clean of any guards.

The man all dropped their weapons in defeat and others who were with her cheered their victory. Her friends joined her. They were all in awe.

''You guys alright'' she asked panting. It's been four month since she used her magic so she was a little wind up.

''Yeah'' they all said in unison.

Erza smiled, ''Alright then I am going to search for Jellal'' she said and Simon's smile lessened a bit.

Erza then turned and rushed in the direction they have taken Jellal. Erza rushed through the corridors, stairs and after searching for fifteen minutes she entered in a hall and her eyes widened when she saw Jellal's hand on a man's neck and he had an evil look in her eyes with a sinister smirk on his face. She saw another man lying near him. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was dead, ''J...Jellal'' she stuttered nervously and in confusion when the scene sank in her mind.

Erza immediately regained her composer then Narrowed her eye, ''Jellal what the hell are you doing. Release him'' Erza said in a stern voice.

Jellal turned his eyes towards her, ''Oh, Erza'' he said in a dark tone which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

He turned his head back to the man in his grip and his smirk widened. He ignored Erza's words and a second later, his whole body started to glow red and one more second later the man's head were ripped from his body and blood erupted from the hole where his head was attached seconds earlier.

Erza's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and No words came out from her mouth. She opened her mouth in attempt to say something but couldn't. The horrific scene in front of her shook every fiber of her body.

''Freedom'' she heard Jellal say and come towards her.

She snapped out of her stupor when Jellal put a hand on her cheek and the blood on his hand smeared on her cheek. The blood didn't disgust her and she was surprised herself that she was disgusted from earlier scene and now when his blood coated hand was on her cheek, it didn't feel that bad.

She came out of her musing's when he started to speak, ''I will give everyone freedom they deserve'' he said with the same smirk still planted on his face.

''What freedom, we are already free'' Erza said in confusion. She couldn't understand what freedom he was talking about.

''This is not true freedom. Lord Zeref spoke to me and gave me an important task. He promised me true freedom'' He said but his smirk was gone and was replaced by an arrogant and evil look on his face.

Erza backed away two steps to make some gap between them, ''What task'' she asked wiping her cheek off of the blood.

Jellal's smirk came back, he backed away a little and stretched his arms both of his sides, ''Job to complete this tower and re-'' he stopped and looked at Erza seriously, ''Erza, are you with me in it. I promise you, you will never be afraid and have to do anything. I will make you my queen and will rule this world together and we both will truly be free from shackles of every kind of this world'' he said and stretched his arm towards Erza to hold.

Erza's bangs foreshadowed her eyes, ''Jellal, what about our friends'' she asked in a low voice.

Jellal raised his eyebrows, ''Hmm...What friends. There's no friend, Just pawns. They are all just pawns in my plan'' he said and smiled.

Erza exhaled loudly, 'and to think I was attracted to this scumbag' she thought and tried to make him see the truth a last time, ''Jellal, True freedom does not exist. The freedom you are talking about cannot be achieved. So please forget this stupid plan of yours and come with us'' Erza said in a pleading tone hoping to have some effect on him.

Jellal looked down for a second then started to laugh like a maniac. Erza thought he lost his mind, ''Why are you l-'' she was cut off when she felt her throat constrict like someone had their hand around her neck.

She looked at Jellal with wide eyes, ''J...Jellal'' she tried to say.

''Erza, If you can't be with me in this then only one fate awaits you now that you know everything and that is death'' he said and throw her into a wall with so much force that she went through the wall in the field outside where everyone was mending the injured.

Everyone gasped when they saw Erza, came out of the wall flying and with a loud bang hit the ground. When the dust cleared Erza was lying in the crater and they rushed towards her but stopped when Jellal came out and everyone looked towards him.

''Jellal what happened to Erza'' Simon asked and Jellal donned a sad expression, ''Erza has betrayed us all by joining sides of devil'' he said with a internal glee and external sadness.

Everyone's eyes widened, ''What'' all shouted and whispers started between them.

They stopped when they heard Jellal, ''Friends, I am sorry to say but to free Erza from the clutches of the devil we will have to kill her'' this time they all looked down.

Erza tried to say something but couldn't and her magic was still not working properly and she also was unable to use any magic.

''I will do the honors'' Jellal said and red aura enveloped Erza and lifted her in the air and brought closer to Jellal.

With a sad smile Jellal looked at Erza, ''I am soooo soorryyy'' he sang in a whisper, ''My dear Erza''.

The swords on the ground started to lift in the air and gathered around Erza in the air. Several swords hovered above Erza.

Everyone started at the scene with watery eyes. Their belief in Jellal was so much that they didn't even question him.

Seconds later the swords all launched towards Erza and pierced her body at several places and ear piercing scream came from her.

Erza couldn't believe the way her life was ending. One minute later any sound from Erza stopped emanating and then she fell down in the crater...dead, Jellal thought.

For one minutes it was pin drop silence at the site. Even the breathing could be heard. Then everyone started to cry for their fallen comrade and comfort each other. It continued for fifteen minutes.

Jellal smirked and smiled, ''Now lets st-'' he stopped when he felt a tremendous pressure swept over the island.

He looked at the field. Everyone was unconscious and Erza had a black and Red aura enveloping her.

Her body started to lift in the air by itself and the swords started to pulled out of her body themselves and seconds later every sword was out and now her body was enveloped in completely black with red whisps emanating from it.

The only thing visible was two glowing red orbs which glared at Jellal and made him sweat profusely. Jellal blinked and when he opened his eyes Erza was standing a foot away from him.

Jellal's eyes were wide in fear which was evident in his eyes. The Erza standing in front of him was just a body of black and red energy with two red glowing eyes. The killing intent and pressure forced Jellal on his knees.

He lifted his head and suddenly his eye with red mark in it started to bleed and the spell that had been casted upon him broke and his eyes widened more if they could and tears started to flow down his face, ''E...Erza'' he muttered with croaked voice and lifting his head looked at her.

Erza brought her head closer to Jellal's and he flinched back from her. She grabbed his blue hairs and lifted him in the air as she also stood straight.

Jellal cried out in pain and a giggle which seemed like a growl escaped from Erza. She lifted her left hand towards Jellal and wiggled his index finger left right, ''No Erza...Its...Etherious...Erza... Dragneel'' she said in a whisper which felt like a nightmare to Jellal. He didn't know what to say. His tongue was numb from fear of the devil in front of him which he was responsible to unleash.

''You... wanted to be ...free'' she said in her demonic voice which was enough for Jellal to piss his pants.

''True Freedom, I will give you one true freedom'' Demonic Erza said and clutched his throat.

The hand and fingers curling around his neck were like a trailer of his impending brutal death.

''E...Erza...S...Stop...Ple...ase'' Jellal tried to say to stop Erza but her grip tightened even more.

Erza swirled him by his neck in the air and threw him on the ground making a crater under him. The pressure had been lifted from the island and the people had started to regain their consciousness.

Everyone had their eyes as wide as they could be. They all were shivering in fear. Some of them even pissed their pants. Erza's friends had the same fearful look on their face.

No one was able to understand what was happening. One second Erza was dead and then next second she turned in that hellish creature and was adamant to kill Jellal.

Erza slowly descended down near Jellal who had his body broken. His head was bleeding from the gashes. His ribs and most of his bones in his body were broken. Erza lifted him by his collar and then she started to laugh like a insane animalistic devil that she was.

She stopped laughing abruptly and ''Die'' she roared and threw her fist back, and brought it forward aiming at Jellal's chest.

Everyone's breath stopped because it was the end for their beloved leader and friend.

Erza brought her dark claws at his chest but just as her claws were about to pierce his chest, her hand stopped just millimeters away from his body.

Everyone kept staring with wide and fearful eyes and even their conscious mind was unable to think of anything, it might be their subconscious mind which was praying to god to end this hellish nightmare. They all were also wondering what was happening with Erza. What was she thinking at the moment when she was about to kill the person she admired the most. Or was she even in a state to think what was she doing. What was going on in her mind? Had she gone totally insane? Had she crossed the line which could bring her back as their affectionate and usual Erza.

And when her hand stopped their hope returned. But in the end these were all just thoughts going in the spectator's minds.

Jellal was also thinking along the same lines. He didn't know what happened to him but he remembered what he did and he felt like a scum who trampled on not only Erza but his friends feelings too.

When Erza changed in that monster he was confused what was happening and he was still confused. But fear was what had taken the entire place in his mind than confusion. He was just praying to stop it all.

And like other he wondered what was going on in her mind. Was Erza still there anywhere, in that black and red energy humanoid? It was all out of his comprehension. He looked in those fiercely glowing red orbs in hoping that the original Erza was still there. And he swore to god that he would love her more than anything if she came back to him. He wanted old Erza back and when her hand stopped he felt like god heard him.

''E...Erza'' he said and a nervous smile appeared on his sweaty and bloodied face.

One minute after Erza's body was pierced by swords she closed her eyes accepting her fate. She tried to call on her magic but was unable to do so. Either the swords were imbued by magic suppression magic or Jellal had cast some kind of spell to block her magic.

She chuckled sadly inwardly, 'Dad I am sorry. I failed' she said inwardly and tears trickled down sides of her face and she started to close her eyes slowly. She wasn't happy with how her life was ending. She wasn't satisfied. She felt like something was missing from her life which she craved and at that moment she realized it wasn't Jellal or anything related to him. She felt like stupid for even thinking about Jellal's love. The fucker, People was right, when they die only then they see the truth.

Her eyes closed completely. Her consciousness started to fade away. She didn't want to die with regrets. She didn't know what but there were several things she had to do.

Erza opened her eyes and she felt like she was falling in a bottomless abyss and she was totally in darkness. She tried to rub her eyes and open again but neither her fall stopped nor the darkness changed.

After falling for around fifteen minutes when she continued to fall she started to think where she was and after realizing that she was dead, she thought she was in hell but falling endlessly in darkness didn't feel like hell.

It was her mind, she realized. She was in her mind and she surmised that the fall of her indicated her entering deep in her mind.

After falling for another fifteen minutes, her fall slowed down and she was descended to the ground.

She looked around to check where she was. It was a room with wall painted in red color and a table in the middle of the room.

'Wow I have a room and table in my head' she thought to herself. Then her sight fell on the object lying on the table. From the place she was standing, she could only make out its figure. It was something like a box.

She hesitated for a second then decided to see what it was. So she started to walk towards the table. She approached the table and saw that it was indeed a red box with golden markings on it.

She looked closely at the markings they were some kind of magic symbols. But the thing that bothered her was that, the markings felt familiar, like she had seen them somewhere.

Her eyes widened when she remembered. The same seal was on Igneel's claw.

She immediately touched the box and started to fumble it. The box glowed in red and the lock unlocked.

Erza didn't waste any time in opening the box. Her eyes widened when she saw the content, no, it wasn't the content of the box, it was the words written on it, Etherious Erza Dragneel.

She moved back in shock. What was a book doing in her mind? Who put it there? And more importantly what was inside the book. She can relate the contents of book to Etherious Erza Dragneel but why was her name there. She was never called by this name.

She decided that if she wanted to know about it then the best choice was to open the book and read it.

Slowly she moved towards the book and after staring at it for almost a minute she lifted her hand to grab the book. As her reluctant fingers touched the book it started to glow in red and immediately turned into a black and red circular energy ball of fire.

It moved and stopped some feet away and in front of Erza. She wondered what was happening.

Slowly the red and black glob started to take a shape and in one minute the glob turned in a same body and face like Erza. A carbon copy of Erza with eyes closed.

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. The girl standing in front of her was she herself but the Erza in front of the current Erza was a little older and a little filled on some places with some prominent features.

Erza was panicking but calmed herself down, ''W...who are you'' she asked in a panic filled voice.

The new Erza raised her eyebrow, ''You don't recognize me. You don't remember anything after freeing me from that box'' New Erza asked wondering why she hadn't gained her memories even after they were unsealed.

Erza started at the new Erza for some seconds, ''I am in my mind and you look just like me. Is this one of Jellal's trick to make me go insane and what are you talking about'' Erza said with anxiety.

New Erza walked closer to the table and turning her body leaned back against the edge of the table, ''Well the sure thing is its not one of Jellal's trick'' she said and then her face became serious, ''and this is sure too that you haven't regained any shred of memory'' New Erza said and her eyes narrowed, ''But before telling you anything that asshole needs to know what death is'' New Erza said almost growling.

''Are you going to kill him'' Erza asked.

''May be, may be not'' New Erza said and immediately the room turned into black with black mist.

Erza looked around in panic and fear which didn't go unnoticed by new Erza, ''Don't worry, whatever happens here will not harm you'' she said and when Erza noticed that other Erza was true then she calmed down.

''Now Jellal will know how it feels'' new Erza said and leaving her position by the table she walked and stood in front of Erza, Starting the demonic show outside of Erza's mind in real world.

New Erza looked at Erza's face, ''Now to answer your question, who am I, I am you'' she said and Erza's face formed a confuse expression, ''What do you mean by you are me'' Erza asked in confusion.

''You are not the 'present' you. You are someone else'' new Erza said.

''I don't understand what you are saying. I am Erza, Erza Dragneel'' she said and new Erza nodded, ''Yes you are but only your name is true not you. And now you are Etherious Erza Dragneel'' new Erza said.

''But-'' Erza started but new Erza cut her, ''No Erza, You are Etherious Erza Dragneel'' new Erza said in a strict tone.

Then both fell silent. After several minutes Erza broke the silence, ''You didn't tell me who are you'' Erza questioned.

New Erza thought for a second then started, ''As I already said I am you and how that is possible...listen carefully'' she said and Erza nodded.

''Okay first tell me how old are you'' new Erza asked.

''Umm...11 years I guess'' Erza said in a thinking pose.

New Erza chuckled, ''My dear Erza, You are 400 years old'' she said and a shocked and unsettling look appeared on Erza's face.

''W...wh...What the...what are you saying...how could it be possible'' Erza muttered in a befuddled look on her face.

''Erza, it's not okay for me to tell you everything in once but...'' new Erza said and then looked at Erza.

''But what'' Erza asked in a trembling voice.

''I will tell you a little'' new Erza said and Erza lifted her head to look in the eyes of new Erza.

''What...'' she asked.

New Erza closed her eyes then opened, ''from the time you met your soul mate till you met Igneel, you don't remember that time span and I am those lost time span or memories of yours'' she finished and Erza's eyes widened.

''Mem...ories of...me …..Soul mate'' Erza mumbled in confusion.

''Yes and now you have unsealed those memories from that box, you will remember them little by little and then in last we will merge and become Etherious Erza Dragneel, the true you'' new Erza said and started to back away and when she was about 5 feet away from her, the look on new Erza's face hardened, "and yes your soul mate, loved you more than anything and still loves you, who waited for you for 400 years and still waiting. And you fall for that asshole. I am ashamed at myself" she said and looked to the side.

Erza again was in disbelief hearing that someone who loves her was waiting for her so long. It couldn't be possible, could it? And she didn't fall for ….she stopped her thoughts and looked at her counterpart,"I didn't fall for him I was just-". "shut up" Erza was cut off by new Erza, "I don't want to hear any excuses from you because I am you and no one can know you better than yourself…..You better make it up to him when you meet him" she said and closed her eyes to calm her breath.

Erza was looking down in shame since she could feel the shame that her counterpart was feeling. She looked up at new Erza with tears in her eyes, "What's his name" she asked choking back a sob.

New Erza smiled and nodded, ''The name is Natsu Dragneel, your eternal soul partner'' she said and disappeared.

''Natsu Dragneel'' Erza muttered under her breath and looked at the dark floor. She started to search in her mind if she had ever heard about this name. She muttered the name again and again.

After chanting the name for five minutes, she stopped abruptly and her eyes widened when an image of a boy popped in her head and her breath became ragged and started to breathe in gasps. She fell down on the floor. She shook her head to clear her head from the image she was seeing at the time but to no avail. It didn't go away. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else but couldn't shake the image out of her head and accepting the defeat she focused on the image. It started to clear and in five seconds it was totally clear.

The boy had salmon hairs with onyx eyes donning a large grin, wearing black cloths. But her eyes widened when she saw the same scarf as hers around his neck. And she realized that the scarf around her neck was his, Natsu's.

Suddenly she felt on calm and smiled, ''N...Natsu...'' she muttered and then the image became more clear and her eyes widened as much as they could when a scarlet haired girl which looked alike to herself appeared beside him latching on his arm.

Was it her, the thought appeared in her head and then she could hear Natsu calling her name 'Erza'.

It was her. No doubt but it made all more confusing to her. Though she was confused but she felt it, the love and longing for him. Then she remembered the new Erza's word 'eternal soul mate'.

Erza sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, looking down. She felt vulnerable like never before. She felt her face damp and touched it to check and was surprised to see that she was still crying without her knowing.

She closed her eyes focusing on the image and unconsciously muttered the name she was told, ''Natsu...Natsu...Natsu...'' and felt a pull.

It had been one whole minute since Erza had stopped just before her claw was millimeters away from Jellal's chest and everyone has apprehensive looks on their faces and were waiting with anxiety for the next action.

Jellal looked at demonic Erza's face though there was nothing to see except dark matter and two red glowing orbs. She had stopped and he watched the two red eyes, narrowing, widening, relaxing and then a red liquid dripped from her eyes.

Jellal couldn't understand what was happening so he tried to touch the black and red energy humanoid but just as his finger came in contact with her, he felt like he just touched molten lava and retracted his hand back wincing from the heat.

One more minute later, the demonic Erza started to produce some sounds which seemed like growling in pain.

''argghh...ah...I...'' she couldn't finish. Her dark mattered body moved back in the air away from Jellal.

And then that dark energy shattered like glass leaving behind a Erza of Flesh.

Everyone's face cheered up when they saw Erza returning back to normal. They started to call her name and shouting in happiness and hug each other.

Jellal looked at Erza who was falling down. Their eyes met and He smiled but Erza's face was blank, Jellal outstretched his arms to catch her falling form with the same smile.

Erza closed her eyes and relaxed and just as she was about to come in arms reach of Jellal, she disappeared without leaving a trace but leaving a wide eyed Jellal and some who were looking at her.

The cheering stopped completely and the shouts of panic started to rise among everyone.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. What happened in 400 years will be explained later in flashes.**

 **The chapter may seem rushed but don't worry, I won't rush anything. And well I intend to finish my every story. Updates can be late but I will finish the story.**

 **Characters and some spells would be OP and some characters would be OC and Zeref would also be there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''Hey Kyouka'' Erza said raising her head from the magic book she was reading.

Kyouka, a horned, busty, and sinisterly sexy female demon looked towards Erza. She was sitting across Erza, separated by a large table. She was appointed to look after Erza.

She stood up and bowed, ''Yes, master'' she said respectfully.

Erza sighed, even after telling Kyouka several times to call her by her name and act casually around her, Kyouka just couldn't ignore her creator's words.

''Do you need anything. Are you hungry'' she asked, ready to do anything.

Erza's eyebrow twitched, ''Kyouka'' the words came out sternly, ''I am warning you last time, Call me simply Erza and throw away this master shit. How many times have I told you to just act casual around me'' Erza said in a strict tone.

''But-''

''No buts'' Erza snapped.

''Okay Mas...Erza'' Kyouka started with a smile, ''What do you need'' she asked.

Erza smiled and then immediately it disappeared.

Kyoka came to her side and sat in the chair beside Erza, ''What is it'' she asked in a sisterly manner, after all Erza was still in a kid body of ten years old.

''You have been with Natsu longer than me'' Erza started with a sad look. Kyoka nodded.

''Was he...I mean...was he always like this gloomy person. He used to talk and laugh but now he stays silent'' Erza said desperately. Kyouka could see it in her eyes.

''Is...Is it because of me'' Erza choked back a sob.

Kyoka immediately pulled the girl in a hug, ''It's not like that Erza'' Kyoka comforted.

''Long before he was cold...so much that us demons would almost freeze from his presence. He didn't talk to anyone and whenever he spoke it was either for punishment or to give orders'' Kyouka reminisced old Natsu.

''Really'' Erza asked. She felt really sad to know that Natsu was affected so much because of her death.

''Yes'' Kyoka said, ''We didn't know anything. We were created to do as he ordered us.

One day he gathered us and when he figured out how to bring you back, he shared his past with us. That day I saw the sadness and desperation in his eyes to bring you back as if his whole life was depended on it.

And after that he started to change and when you were brought back, I saw him smiling for the first time.

After that he was much softer with us and he was happy, he was happy so much that he used to cry in happiness in his room.

But then a man in black robes came and...he took you away from him …..Again. Natsu was out at that time when he attacked I...t-tried to s-stop him but...''

''Hey'' Erza looked around to see who it was but found no one.

''Hey come on'' Erza again looked around over Kyouka's shoulder but no one was there.

Her vision started to fade. Kyouka's voice stopped reaching her ears.

''Kyouka, I can't hear you'' Erza said in panic.

''Kyouka...Kyouka...'' Erza shouted but the demon disappeared and Erza felt a pull...and her eyes snapped open and met with an orange haired man staring at her.

''Hey are you Okay, girl'' He asked.

''W-who are you'' Erza asked with a sweating body, 'Was she dreaming or was it a memory' she wondered inwardly.

The man leaned back and pointed his thumb towards his chest, ''I am Gildarts clive, a Fairy Tail Wizard'' he said proudly.

Erza sat up and wiped her forehead and then memories of the tower of heaven rushed to her head. She sighed sadly.

''I am Erza...'' she said and stopped for a second. She remembered her counterpart's word. She was a Dragneel.

''Erza...Dragneel'' she introduced. It felt good to have a second name. And the Dragneel have an ancient sound in it. She smiled inwardly.

''And where are you from'' he asked and Erza looked down, ''I don't know'' she said flatly. She didn't know in reality.

''And what about your parents'' Gildarts asked again.

''My father disappeared one day and never came back. I went to search him and...'' again the memories of her capture rushed back to her head.

Gildarts raised his eyebrow, ''So you are on your own'' he asked and she nodded.

Gildarts could feel the magic emanating from her body and he smiled, ''Why don't you come with me to Fairy tail'' he offered with a smile.

Erza looked at him suspiciously and Gildarts laughed sheepishly, ''Ah don't worry, I have a daughter of your age and you will get along with her very well and there are people in Fairy Tail who uses magic. We are a big family. You will be accepted with open arms. Everyone will love you'' Gildarts said with a happy expression and a grin.

Erza thought for a moment then nodded, ''Okay'' she said with a smile and blushed in embarrassment when her stomach growled in hunger.

Gildarts laughed, ''Alright I have something to eat'' He said chuckling.

Gildarts entered in the city in his usual style. A straight path was organized for him. Erza was surprised to see that. She wondered if he was the most strongest and respected person in Fairy Tail.

They reached the gates of the guild; the doors were open for him.

Just as he put his foot in, he was immediately hit on the face by a flying kid with black hair.

''The hell Gildarts, cant you ever come in a humanly way'' a white haired girl with an evil smirk on her face shouted at Gildarts.

Gildart sat up immediately sending the black haired kid flying towards the ceiling lodging his head in the ceiling and his body hanging down. Erza winced at the boy's fate.

''What the f...hell you little shrimp'' Gildarts groaned and rubbed his head.

The girl gritted her teeth, ''My name is Mirajane Strauss not a shrimp you fucking old man'' she shouted at the man with a twitching eye.

Gildarts stood up and ignoring Mirajane walked towards the bar, ''Where's master'' he asked to a blue haired kid having her head buried in a book.

She looked up; ''He is in his office'' she answered and again started to read her book.

''Com on Erza'' Gildarts said loudly to a nervous looking Erza. Gildarts saw several guild members staring at her and Mirajane was boring her eyes in Erza's.

''Hey, you leave her alone'' he said annoyingly.

Erza made her way towards Gildarts. Gildarts looked around to spot his daughter and sighed in disappointment.

He walked to Makarove's office on the second floor with Erza following in behind.

They entered in the office and stood in front of Makarov who has his hands full of papers.

He looked up, ''oh Gildarts, have a seat. When did you return'' he asked and turned to Erza and smiled, ''And who could this pretty lady be'' Makarove said to a stiff and nervous Erza.

''She is Erza'' Gildarts told Makarov everything.

''She hadn't told me anything about her except what I have told you'' Gildarts finished.

Makarov leapt down from his chair and moved to Erza and stood in front of him and stared in her eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the sadness behind them. His experience was enough to see through people's outer cover.

He smiled wide, ''I am Makarov Dreyer and everyone calls me Master or gramps. We all are a family and Fairy Tail is its name. It may not seem like it after what you saw earlier but we have accepted you as a family already and I hope you will accept us as a family and nurture it like your own because this is what Fairy Tail is all about; caring and loving your friends and family'' Makarov told her about Fairy Tail and it meaning.

Erza keep looking at him, ''So do you want to be a part of this family'' he asked to her hopefully because she needed a family or else she will stray.

Family, Erza knew nothing about it except her life with Igneel and her friends in prison earlier. She loved Igneel and she loved her friends but they all abandoned her. What were the chances this time would be different. Sure she had come with Gildarts but now she wasn't sure.

But to survive she needed to have a place to live and money to eat and this was a good opportunity.

'Okay I will join and see how it goes without getting attached emotionaly to anyone' she thought inwardly.

''I will give it a try'' she said, this time with confidence.

Makarov smiled, ''Okay then, one last thing to do'' he took out a Fairy Tail stamp, ''Where and which color...'' he asked and Erza understood what he was talking about.

Erza brought her right shoulder forward, ''In Red'' she said and Makarov gave her a stamp where she wanted making her a Fairy Tail member officially.

Erza stared at the symbol at her shoulder and first she smiled then it changed into a smirk.

Makarov looked at Gildart, ''Why don't you introduce her to others. My hands are full, you can see'' Makarov said with a grin and Gildarts grumbled. He stood up and walked out.

''Okay Kids, attention-attention '' Gildarts yelled and everyone looked at him. He nodded, ''Good'', he put a hand on Erza's head, ''This is Erza Dragneel, our new family member. So treat her nice'' he said and looked around again and spotted Cana playing with cards. He grumbled again and called her.

Erza looked at all the member. They were smiling and cheering for the new member. Everyone even Mirajane had a smile on her lips.

Erza smiled seeing all the people, 'My... family'' she thought inwardly.

Her attention turned to Gildarts. A brown haired girl was standing closer to him, looking at her; no she was glaring at her intensely. She wondered why.

''Cana I wanted you to meet Erza here'' he said in a nervous tone. He really wanted them to get along but Cana was hostile towards him all the time so he was on pin and needles.

''Why...Is she another result of your screwing around on mom'' Cana said venomously.

Gildarts and everyone there gasped and had wide eyes at her words. He immediately closed his eyes to hide his sadness at her words. He never screwed around on her mother, why doesn't she understand that.

'Control...she is your baby girl and she is mad at you' he said inwardly.

He opened his eyes, ''Cana, I found her unconscious in the forest. She had no parents, no home, no friends and nothing to eat, so I brought her here'' he said the truth in a normal tone but try as he could he couldn't hide the hurt, Cana's words caused.

Cana's face immediately went red in embarrassment as a result of wrong accusation, ''S-sorry'' she mumbled and immediately moved closer to a blank faced Erza, ''I am sorry about what I said. It was a misunderstanding'' she apologized.

Cana smiled when Erza nodded, ''Welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Cana Alberona'' she said with a small hug which Erza returned.

''You can come to me if you have any problem about anything here'' she offered and Erza nodded with a smile, ''Thanks'' she said.

After that everyone started to introduce themselves.

''Cana and Erza are men'' a white haired boy shouted which was followed with a head bump by Mirajane, ''They are girls, idiot''.

Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, and several others came to her and introduced themselves.

Gildarts smiled at the scene but he frowned. Someone was missing. He realized, ''Hey where is Grey'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The realization dawned on everyone. They wondered where he was and looked around and found him stuck in the ceiling.

Someone pointed towards the ceiling and Gildarts eyes turned, a confused expression appeared on his face, ''What are you doing there Grey'' he asked and a groan could be heard from Grey. Grey was trying to free his head from the ceiling but was unsuccessful.

Gildarts shot a small magic bullet shattering the ceiling around his head and he fall down on the ground hard, ''You...bas...tard...I...will...kill...you..'' he said between groans.

''Eh...'' Gildarts tilted his head to the side, ''What did I do'' he wondered aloud.

Later Gildarts went out by destroying a wall making Erza doubt his sanity. After gildarts gone Erza was surrounded by all the kids in the guild. She sat on a chair and every kid sat around her, though Mirajane wanted to show the new kid her place in the guild she didn't get the chance since Cana and her own sister Lisanna has already taken a liking to her.

Grey was looking under the tables and chairs in the search of his lost T shirt and pants.

Mirajane sighed in irritation and sat down.

Erza was actually having fun which she didn't think was possible after what happened at the tower. She was feeling the warmth and happiness from the kids that FairyTail was so famous for. That warmth was soothing her trembling heart.

Cana put a hand on her shoulder that brought her back to real world, ''Erza are you listening'' she said.

''Uh-Oh Sorry, what did you say'' she asked scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

''I said its dark already. And we forget to find an apartment for you to stay. Now what should we do'' Cana said with a serious face which made Erza panic.

'wh-what should I do now. Where would I stay in night? I can't stay on the streets It will be dangerous. A motel...yeah...but I don't have any money...'' Erza thought with panicked mind.

Cana saw it and came to her rescue, ''Don't worry, you can stay with me tonight'' Cana offered in a reassuring tone.

Erza looked at her, ''Really'' she asked to confirm it and Cana nodded. A relived smile formed on her lips, ''Thanks Cana'' she said gratefully.

''Hey Cana did you see my-'' he was cut off by a punch to his head by Mira and struck into a wall, ''You fucking pervert'' she shouted angrily.

Erza looked worryingly at the downed boy.

''Ignore him Erza. It's always like this'' Cana said and stood up, ''Okay lets go'' she said and Erza nodded.

After taking their leave, Cana took her to her apartment which was paid by Gildarts. She had refused to live in it initially but master said that he was the one who paid for it only then Cana conceded.

Duo of the girl entered in the apartment. Erza noticed that it wasn't a big one but enough for two or three people.

Cana showed Erza her room or guest room for the night. She even offered her cloths. Cana said she would lend her some money so she could buy her cloths and again Erza nodded gratefully.

After eating, Erza plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered towards the tower and when she remembered her friends her eyes welled up.

The most she remembered was Milianna. She was just a little kid and she loved Erza like a sister. It was the same with others.

Then her thoughts wandered to Jellal and what he did. That was something she will never forget...never forgive.

A determined look appeared on her face, ''I will save my friends'' she promised to herself.

Then she remembered the dream she had earlier when she was unconscious. She remembered the name Natsu but who was that woman, Erza wondered. The woman in her dream was talkin to her like she knew her well and she said Natsu had lost her again, what does that mean. Her counterpart had said that she will gain her memories slowly with time. Is that how she is going to remember her memories, Erza thought and sighed and closed her eyes to sleep?

Just then the door of the room creaked open and Cana peeked inside. Erza looked up to see Cana standing at the door.

Erza sat up, ''Umm... Cana did you need something'' Erza asked unsurely.

Cana walked closer to the bed and sat on it, ''Nope, nothing'' she said with a smile.

''It's first time I am not alone in the night and I thought to...you know ...to spend some time with you. That is if you don't mind. Since we have to work in the same guild'' Cana said a little nervously.

''That's great Cana. I don't have any problem. It will also help me to feel better'' Erza said with a smile.

They both talked for hours. Cana told her some of the things from her past which everyone knew already but when it was Erza's turn she hesitated. Her past wasn't like Cana's It was worse. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about it. So she lied, though she felt bad terribly for it. She said she didn't remember anything. But she told her about Igneel and his disappearance and her intentions to find him one day.

Cana told her about how it worked in guild and how they take missions and earn money to survive. She told her that Gildarts was the strongest wizard in whole guild and his age group.

Mirajane was the strongest in all of them. She was brash, rude, blunt and disrespectful towards most of the people except Master and some others.

She told Erza about the members of the guild and what magic they use. She also told her about her own magic; card magic. She said it wasn't that powerful but it's not also a mediocre magic.

Erza listened everything with full focus and nodded time to time and When Cana was finished, Erza told her magic. She said, she hadn't had time to explore her magic but she can feel every iron or other elements around her.

She said she can control the iron and steel elements. She remembered how she controlled the swords.

Cana was amazed hearing that her friend could control elements like iron and Steel. She wondered if she could control other elements. She brought the question to her lips, ''What other elements can you control'' Cana asked and an unsure look appeared on Erza's face, ''Umm...I don't know. I didn't try to control other elements but now that you have mentioned it, there's no harm in trying'' Erza said with excitement, knowing that she might be able control other elements.

''You will be really powerful in the future'' Cana said and Erza blushed but then smiled and thanked her.

They didn't know but a strong bond of friendship was formed that night.

Cana didn't return to her own room that night and they continued to talk till late in the night.

Next day they both woke up late in afternoon since their chat lasted till four in the morning.

They woke up with a yawn and when Cana found that she slept in Erza's bed, she apologized but Erza just waved it off saying that it was the best night ever.

Cana stood up, ''Okay let's get ready for the day...I mean...the remaining day'' Can said with a chuckle which made Erza chuckle as well.

They readied for the day and decided to go to shopping first.

Erza bought only two pairs of dresses since they were short on money. She bought some other necessary girl stuff and headed for Cana's apartment and then headed for the guild.

It was around four when they entered in the guild and it was just like every day. Gray was searching for his pants, Levy was busy in her book, Lisanna and Elfman were conversing with each other. Cana wondered if he was giving her lessons about how to be a man.

And Mirajane was ...staring at…Erza.

'Shit...Mirajane's planning something' Cana thought and felt a little nervous. She could tell something was going to happen.

Erza was still unaware of everything. She was just looking around happily with a smile on her face. After some seconds her eyes fell on Mirajane and found her glaring at her.

Erza's smile disappeared seeing the look on Mirajane's face. She wondered what her problem was.

Erza waved at Mira with a smile, ''Hi, Mira'' she greeted cheerfully and turned to the table where gray and Levy and her two friends were sitting and chatting.

But just as she turned, she heard Mira, ''Erza...''Mirajane called curtly.

Erza stopped and turned back towards Mira, ''Yes'' she replied ignoring her attitude.

''Is this your time to come into the guild. What do you think you are? And what do you think, this is some kind of park where you can go and come whenever you want'' Mirajane said rudely not even trying to know the reason, trying to make Erza embarrass and show her, her place, beneath her.

Erza raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards Mira.

''Erza...'' Cana called her friend but Erza ignored her.

Erza stopped in front of Mirajane a foot of distance away and looked at Mirajane with a cold look. Mirajane glared back, not backing down.

The air around them was intense and their magical pressure started to rise. Everyone has their full attention now. Wakaba and Macao had already started to bet.

After minutes of staring at each other Mirajane spoke, ''This is a punishable offence and you will be punished for this'' Mirajane said with a smirk and Erza raised an eyebrow.

''Now kneel before me'' Mirajane ordered and Everyone's eyes widened.

Gray came to Mirajane's side, ''Hey Mirajane you were also used to come late when you were on your peri-'' He couldn't finish and found herself lodged in the wall.

Mirajane gritted her teeth, ''Kneel before me bitch'' Mirajane growled.

Erza blinked and a smirk formed on her lips, ''Why would you be late in your periods'' Erza said sarcastically and everyone started to snicker.

Mirajane growled and Erza chuckled, ''You fucking bitch'' Mira spat and pounced at Erza and then a catfight broke out which in result turned into a full guild brawl.

Erza and Mirajane was fighting to each other hand to hand but after fifteen minutes of wrestling when no one could win they started to use magic.

It lasted for half hour. Tables were shattered; chairs were thrown here and there. The walls have holes because of Mirajane's magic. Swords were sticking into the walls creating large cracks in them.

Erza and Mirajane lay sprawled on the ground exhausted and panting.

''Who...the...hell do...you think you...are to punish me'' Erza said between heavy breaths.

''It... does not...matter you steel freak'' Mirajane panted, ''When master is out I am the master'' Mira boasted and Erza chuckled, ''In your dreams. Now I am here. Your reign is over you dumb demon'' Erza retorted and Mirajane gritted her teeth, ''You fucker'' Mira growled.

''You whore'' Erza growled.

''You slut'' Mirajane spat.

''Wanna go at it again'' Erza suggested with gritted teeth.

''Oh yeah why not'' Mira said

''Can't wait to whip your pompous ass'' Erza said and snickered.

But before Mirajane could say anything a loud gasp could be heard and everyone turned their heads towards the source and saw Master Makarov standing there at the door of Fairy Tail.

He looked at the carnage and destruction everywhere.

''M-My...Guild...Hall'' He said in a depressed tone and fainted and fell down with a thud.

''MASTER'' Everyone shouted and rushed to him.

''Shit'' Erza mumbled.

''Yeah…shit has hit the fan now'' Mirajane mumbled nervously.

So this was how Erza's life in Fairy Tail started.

In mountains, deep, in a dense forest stood a large rundown mansion. Inside, it was complete dark. Large corridors, rooms, halls were everywhere. In a room, a simple lamp was illuminating the dark room. Inside the room a man was sitting on a throne with one leg on other.

Both of his sides stood his Etherious demons, three men and one woman.

Woman with horns looked at the man on the throne, ''Master, allow me to keep an eye on Erza'' she said kneeling on a knee.

He shifted his legs, ''Don't worry Kyouka. She is safe there'' He smiled but it couldn't be seen because of darkness.

''She has just started to have fun...let her be and I will join her soon so no need to worry'' he said and Kyouka nodded, ''But what about her memories'' she asked wondering.

''They will return gradually with time and when the right time is'' he said and folded his arms on his chest.

A man with black hair spoke, ''But Natsu, don't you think you should at least keep an eye on her in case she is in any trouble...I mean...'' he left it hanging for Natsu.

''Silver, don't worry, Zeref wont attack anytime soon. The wound I gave him won't heal for more eighty years and….. I have my eyes on Erza'' he answered to Silver and leaned back on his throne. The room fell silent.

Then a little red dragon of around two feet height and four feet long entered in the room and sat in the middle in front of Natsu.

''I think dinner is ready'' Kyouka guessed and walked to the little dragon and caressed its head. It licked her hand and Kyouka chuckled, ''Yeah dinner is ready'' Kyouka confirmed.

No one could understand how the hell Kyouka understood what the dragon was saying. May be it was a female thing since the dragon was a female.

Kyouka turned towards Natsu, ''Let's go Master, Sayla must be waiting'' she said and Natsu nodded and stood up and walked out followed by others.

 **A/N: well that's it for now. I am sorry for the delay. I was busy with life and some of my other fics. But I assure you that I won't abandon this fic. The updates will be late but I will update them for sure.**


End file.
